Condor Class
The largest of the KR Series, the Condor Class was the largest and most powerful warship in the Romulan Star Navy from her introduction in 2280 until the introduction of the War Eagle Class in 2286. She remains in service due to the lack of sufficient numbers of indigenous Romulan designs to fully replace her. Although not as capable as her Klingon sister, the C9A pumwI' (Accuser) Class, she remains a formidable foe. Development The failure of the Ber'Taa was an immense embarrassment to the High Council and the Klingon Defence Force. Whilst publicly the Ber'Taa was praised, plans were set in motion to replace her in service as soon as was plausible. Quickly the failings of the Ber'Taa were identified, and studies drawn up for designs to replace her. Progress was slow, limited by the technology of the time and doctrines that insisted on Cruisers as the main striking force of the KDF. Eventually, a design materialised that was finally accepted into production. Doctrines were gradually changing, and the need arose for a command ship. Compared to the Ber'Taa, the new C9 Puw'Leth (Sawblade) Class had reduced Secondary armament, only a pair of Photon Torpedo Tubes, but a much stronger hull, increased performance at warp speed, and a heavier Primary Weapons array. At impulse she was slower, but this was not a considerable problem given as she was never intended to keep up with Cruiser Squadrons. The Puw'Leth became the first Battleship in the Klingon Defence Force and one of the most powerful vessels of the 2270s. Increased numbers of later designs, such as the C7 Qo'NoS (Kronos) Class, reduced the need for large numbers of Battleships and in 2280 several Puw'Leths were traded to the Romulan Star Empire. These ships could not have come at a better time for the Star Empire. The Romulan Star Navy lacked modern capital ships, and although several designs were on the drawing board, they were several years away from being production warships. The five initial examples were immediately refit with Romulan technology and weaponry, in the process being reverse engineered to allow the construction of further warships. The new Condor Class emerged as the first modern Battleship in the Romulan Star Navy, although her armament still reflected her Klingon origin, being equipped with a heavier Primary Weapons Array than most Romulan designs of the period. Operational History Production commenced rapidly, and by the time the Condor first saw action in the 4th Gorn-Romulan War in 2282, the first 10 of the class were in full service. She proved to be an invaluable part of the RSN battle line, going toe-to-toe with Gorn Capital Ships. She repeated this performance during the subsequent 5th Gorn-Romulan War in 2284. Her replacement was already taking shape however, and by the time of the Romulan entry into the Organian Conflict in 2286 she had been downgraded to a Dreadnought. Attritional losses during the conflict lead to a shortage of shipyard space, and the Condor remained in service due to a lack of intended replacements. As the War of Pacification took a further toll on the RSN, the intended withdrawals of Condor Class ships were set back further and further. Several were lost to enemy actions, and the remaining ships in service were overhauled. They were once again called into action in the General War, although mainly to free up more modern designs from backwater assignments. Apocrypha After her involvement in the Praxis Incident of 2293 was revealed, the Romulan Star Empire began to once again withdraw behind her borders, withdrawing from galactic affairs again all together in the aftermath of the Tomed Incident in 2311. Even before this time, Romulan tactics had begun to turn away from fleet engagements and back to single "lone wolf" warships, now of a gargantuan size dwarfing the Crickets and Capsize Classes of old. Indigenous Romulan designs finally began to enter service in sufficient numbers to replace the KR Series, including the Condor Class. The last Condor, RSE Imperatrix, was retired in 2310. Specifications * Class: 'Dreadnought * 'Hull Type Designation: '''RDKN * '''Length: 585m * Crew: 660 * Warp Nacelles: '''5 * '''Maximum Sublight Speed: 2850 k/s (28.5 Mk/s) * Cruise Warp Factor Speed: wf 7.0 * Safe Maximum Warp Factor Speed: wf 8.4 * Hull Rating: '550 HSF * 'Shield Rating: 800 FSP * Sensor Rating: 1000 SRU * Armament and Equipment: ** Primary *** 5 × Disruptor Cannon ** Secondary *** 2 × Type H Plasma Torpedo Tube ** Heavy *** None ** Advanced *** None ** Equipment *** Tractor Beam Emitter *** Romulan-Type Cloaking Device *** Probes *** Electronic Warfare Equipment Ships in Service (2292) RSE Condor RSE Eagle RSE Avara RSE Hawk RSE Aratae RSE Aqvilae RSE Yataren RSE Morata RSE Omeraeta RSE Amataes RSE Imperatrix RSE Imperivm Romvlvs RSE Firehawk RSE Stormhawk RSE Avarica Category:Romulan Vessels Category:Dreadnoughts